


A Long Journey

by passionatewriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatewriter/pseuds/passionatewriter
Summary: Modern AU. Bellamy and Clarke have been friends for a really long time, everyone thought they were going to be together when they were 14-15, then Bellamy moved away. They lost contact, had other girlfriends/boyfriends and then they meet again at auniversity party because they ended up having the same 'new (from uni) friends' and they start getting to know each other again.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I got this prompt by the tumblr user morleybell! thanks so much for this cute AF prompt. i'm so sorry i've taken ages just to upload the first chapter! this is my first multi chapter fic so hope ya'll enjoy it!

10 years, 2 months, and 9 days earlier

“Bellamy?!” Aurora, Bellamy Blake’s mother called out to him from where she was in the kitchen. Beforehand she had gone to baby Octavia’s room to see if Bellamy was still in there, since that was where he was playing an hour prior. When she couldn’t find him, she went back to the kitchen with Octavia to feed her.  
Bellamy looked up from his action figures with an alert expression. He had moved all of his action figures to the garage because his mum had nearly tripped over some of his action figures when he was playing in baby Octavia’s room. She gave him a gentle growling about being irresponsible and said that he should be more careful, especially when he was in his little sister’s room. He hated it when he got into trouble, it made him feel like he was a disappointment. So when she went to the kitchen to whip something up, he moved all of his action figures into the garage and played there instead.  
“Coming!” Bellamy yelled back, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. He hoped he hadn’t done anything wrong. He approached the kitchen cautiously. Aurora sat at the kitchen table, calmly typing on her laptop. Octavia was on her bright pink high chair absentmindedly playing with her food whilst making a huge mess. He pinched Octavia’s cheeks with a playful smile before sitting down opposite his mum. “What is it mum?” He asked before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and biting into it.  
“The next door neighbours have moved in,” she said. The house next door to theirs had been empty for a a few months before the ‘For Sale’ sign had been taken down. “I heard from Martha that a girl close to your age moved in,” she continued. “I was going to drop off the cheesecake that I made earlier. Would you like to come with?”  
“Uhhh, do I have to?” Bellamy replied as he slumped his shoulders slightly. “I’m enjoying playing with my action figures,” he added, sounding a bit like Eeyore from Winnie the pooh. Aurora was the model suburban mum. She always insisted on being the ‘perfect’ welcoming neighbours. ‘Appearances are everything’ was her number one motto. If Bellamy had a dollar for every time his mum said that, he’d be as rich as the Paris Hilton girl that he sometimes saw on TV.  
His mums eyebrows arched into a perfect v as her mouth pulled in a tight line. “You don’t want to? It’ll be really good if you make some new friends, honey.”  
Bellamy swallowed. He didn’t have that many friends, and it was obvious that his mum was starting to get a little bothered by that. Sure, he had people he occasionally talked with or played with at school, but he didn’t have any best friends. Sometimes he got sad because he noticed that some of his acquaintances from school had best friends, but usually he didn’t really mind it. He just hadn’t found anyone he wanted to be best friends with. But he could tell that his mum was starting to get worried.  
After a moment of hesitation, he shook his head. “No, no, it’s cool. I’ll come with you.”  
Sure, Bellamy sometimes moaned about doing specific things, but since his sister was born, Bellamy felt he had a responsibility to be the perfect son. So when his mum asked him to do certain things, he would usually cave and say yes. She was never malicious, and she’d never make Bellamy do something huge if he said no a couple of times, but it was always obvious when she wasn’t happy with something. And Bellamy didn’t like the feeling of disappointing his mum.  
Bellamy took a couple more bites of the apple, but got bored of it, so he got up and put the rest of the Apple into the rubbish bin. He turned back to face Aurora. “Do you think the girl my age would want to play action figures with me one day?”  
Aurora chuckled before shrugging. “I dunno, maybe she will.” She gestured to the cheesecake. “You carry the cheesecake and I carry Octavia, okay?”  
Bellamy nodded. She put the cheesecake into his arms before picking up Octavia from her high chair.  
“The plate is kinda heavy,” Bellamy looked up at his mum with his signature puppy dog expression. His mum chuckled.  
“Sorry, honey, it’ll be alright. We don’t have to walk very far.”  
Bellamy sighed and nodded. “Okay.”  
They exited the house and he worked hard to balance the cheesecake in his arms. They approached the yellow Victorian house that was next door and walked past the moving van that was attached to a ute.  
“Holy Moly, this is a mess, isn’t it?” Bellamy mentioned to his mum as they worked their way through the stuff that was by the front of the house.  
Aurora turned her head to face Bellamy, her eyebrows furrowed and lips in a tight line. “Bellamy, be quiet. That’s not polite.”  
“Hey, can I help you?” Aurora and Bellamy looked up. They faced a tall man who was wearing a blue-gray t shirt and trackpants. He had slightly shaggy sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. He was sporting both a warm and curious closed mouth smile. The man stuck out his hand for Aurora to shake. “Ryan Griffin. I just moved here with my daughter and wife.” He smiled wider, revealing two dimples and straight teeth.  
“Hey there,” Aurora gave her typical friendly smile she preserved for new neighbours as she shook his hand with a free hand. “I thought I’d drop by and introduce myself—I’m Aurora Blake, I live in the house next door that’s on your left,” she then gestured to Octavia and Bellamy. “These are my children, Octavia and Bellamy.”  
Bellamy went to pass him the cheesecake. “My mum made you a cheesecake.”  
The man's eyes brightened a little more as he took the cheesecake from Bellamy’s hands. “That’s so nice! Thank you so much. You guys can come inside if you want? I can make you a cup of coffee.”  
Aurora nodded her head, smiling with her “meet the new neighbours” smile again. “Sure!”  
“I’m really sorry that everything is still messy-”  
“No need to apologise,” Aurora brushed him off. “I know what it’s like to move. It's a huge stress.”  
The man smiled as they followed him into the house. Bellamy surveyed his surroundings, but from what he saw, there was nothing spectacular about the house. The walls were a cream color, and the rest of the house looked colorless. The house had that clean yet dusty smell. It made Bellamy want to sneeze.  
“I’ll call Clarke down—that’s my daughter. She and Bellamy could spend some time together,” he turned to face Bellamy. “Does that sound cool Bellamy?”  
Bellamy nodded with a smile. Jake nodded and called up the stairs of the house.  
“Clarke?”  
A few moments later, Bellamy saw the girl walking down the stairs. He thought she looked like a princess with her long blonde waves half up with a purple ribbon, porcelain skin, and grey eyes that were similar to her father’s.  
“Clarke, here are some people I’d like you to meet.” Clarke walked forward cautiously, feeling a little shy. “This is Bellamy. He lives in the green house next door to us. This is his mum, Aurora and his little sister. They brought cheesecake to welcome us into the neighbourhood. Would you like to play with Bellamy?”  
Clarke shrugged, before offering Bellamy a hesitant smile. “Uh yeah, okay.”  
“What’s your name?” Bellamy asked. He realised she was a little shy and he wanted to make her feel comfortable.  
“Clarke,” she told him.  
Bellamy nodded, and then brought his hand forward. “Bellamy,” he introduced himself. He had never shaken a girls hand before, but he thought he should be a gentleman.  
Clarke took his hand. She had never shaken a boy's hand before, something about it felt so formal. “That’s a weird name,” she said.  
Bellamy pressed his lips together as he let go of her hand. “Well my mum tells me it’s a nice name,” he swallowed. “How old are you?”  
“I’m eight and two-quarters.”  
Bellamy was still a little hurt that she said his name was weird so he jutted his chin slightly. “Well, I’m nine, so I’m older than you.” Bellamy could imagine Aurora cringing in the background. Clarke squinted her eyes before frowning a little. “And?” Most girls her age would care a lot about that kind of thing, but Clarke didn’t.  
Bellamy shrugged. “I dunno.” He didn’t know what to talk about with this girl. He had no idea what kind of things she was into. His eyes brightened when he thought of something to talk about. “Do you like action figures?”  
“Uh,” Clarke hesitated; she didn’t want to seem like a loser and say she didn’t like action figures, but she knew it was better to tell the truth as he’d probably want to talk a lot about action figures with her if he thought she liked them. “They’re okay I guess...they’re just not really my thing you know?”  
Bellamy nodded before looking down. Maybe he wasn’t going to make a new friend, after all.  
“Do you like reading?” Clarke asked. Bellamy looked back up with wide eyes. He loved to read. His mum used to always read him stories before he went to bed, and now he was older he was starting to read his own. “I love to read, like stories, and factual books about science and stuff.”  
“Yeah,” he nodded. “I love to read. Especially about history!”  
Clarke smiled shyly. “I like reading about history too!” Jake chuckled lightly before squeezing her shoulder.  
“How about you two go upstairs and play?” He suggested. “I’d suggest you go and play with a ball outside, but it looks like it’s going to start raining soon,” he said as he gestured to the nearest window.  
Clarke nodded, before heading towards the stairway.  
She looked back at Bellamy. “You coming?” Bellamy didn’t need to be asked twice. He skipped up to her with a smile.  
“Okay then,” Clarke said with a small smile before climbing the stairs to her room and opening her bedroom door.  
Bellamy glanced around her room as he entered. Clarke had a flat-screen TV on her drawers, and she’d put up posters everywhere, covering the cream wallpaper.  
“I like your posters,” Bellamy said. They were mostly of fictional book characters and things that were science related.  
Clarke looked up at Bellamy. Bellamy noticed that from the whole five minutes he had known her, she either looked bored, shy, or inquisitive. This time she looked inquisitive. “Do you like science?”  
Bellamy nodded his head quickly. “Yep.”  
“What’s your favourite kind of science?”  
Bellamy faltered. In all honesty, he didn’t know much about science.  
“Uh….” he said before chewing on his bottom lip. “Geometry is my favorite.”  
Clarke tilted her head and laughed. “Geometry isn’t science, silly. Geometry is math.”  
Bellamy huffed, suddenly feeling defensive. “I’m not silly,” he shook his head. “Then what kinds of science are there?”  
“Chemistry, biology, anatomy. I don’t know all of the kinds because I’m little but I know that geometry isn’t science.”  
“My favorite is chemistry then,” Bellamy decided. “I’ve heard my mum use that word before. She broke up with one of her boyfriends because they didn’t have enough chemistry.”  
Clarke nodded wisely. “That’s my favorite too.”  
“Where did you learn about this stuff?” Bellamy asked. “I mean, you’re only eight.”  
“I just read a lot.” She gave him a small closed mouthed smile. “As I said before, I like books. And my dad teaches me a lot.”  
“Books are cool,” Bellamy said before smiling widely. “My mum used to read bedtime stories to me every night, but now that I’m older I read them myself. I like to read stories and I like to read about history. Do you read stories?”  
Clarke nodded. “Yeah, I really like stories. And non fiction books. I’m a bit of a realist at times.”  
“What does realist mean?”  
“A person who uses facts and past events, rather than hopeful feelings and wishes, to predict the future.”  
Bellamy nodded, impressed with her knowledge. He had never met an eight year old who was so smart, other than Raven, one of his childhood acquaintances. “What else do you like doing for fun?”  
“Well I like playing outside. Doing passes. Running. Exploring.”  
“Me too!” Bellamy smiled. “One day we should race each other!”  
Bellamy’s smile was so wide that his mouth was starting to ache. For the first time he found a person he truly wanted to be best friends with.  
“That will be fun!”  
“Cool! So, who’s your favorite writer? I don’t know who mine is; I have too many favorite stories.”  
Clarke pursed her lips in thought. “I don’t know either.”  
Bellamy nodded. “Yeah it’s hard to pick! Do you have any hobbies?”  
“I quite like to draw and I like to sing.”  
Bellamy grinned. “That’s so cool, I love music! You can be like the next Madonna.”  
Clarke chuckled. “No, no, I’d be pretty bad. I LIKE to sing, but I recorded myself once and I sounded like a dead rat.”  
Bellamy chuckled. “Well at least you’re not auditioning for american idol!”  
“True!” Clarke burst out laughing; auditioning for any kind of musical show was a really ridiculous thought. She could just imagine the judges being horrified.  
An hour went by just like that. They were in their element. As Clarke and Bellamy were playing charades, Clarke heard a knock on the door, interrupting their game.  
Clarke’s head shot up. “Come in!”  
Jake opened the door and next to him was Aurora.  
Aurora smiled gently at Bellamy. “Bellamy, we’re going home now, Octavia is getting a little grissly, and it’s almost dinner time.”  
Bellamy’s face fell. “Can’t I stay?” Sure, he was feeling a little hungry, but he still didn’t want to leave, not when he was having so much fun.  
“Well you can come over tomorrow after school if you’d like?" Jake offered.  
Bellamy nodded his head before smiling. “Okay. I'd like that!” He decided that he really liked Jake. He seemed very nice.  
Bellamy had a small group of friends, and most of them were acquaintances. And Clarke was unlike any girl he had ever met. She was shy, clever, and quiet, but friendly and upbeat at the same time. He found someone he wanted to be best friends with and he knew they'd end up being best friends. He could just feel it.


	2. Calming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't include any Bellarke interactions. Just wanted to add this chapter in to sort of explain what life is like for Bellamy at home. It's also really short but a normal sized chapter will be coming soon! :)

“Bub, you’re not supposed to eat corn with your hands. It’s not polite.” Bellamy looked across the table at his mum who ran her hands through her perfectly straightened hair.   
“Oh yeah, sorry,” Bellamy said, picking up the utensil for eating corn. “I really like the new neighbour. I think we’re friends,” Bellamy said.   
“I’m taking Octavia to the doctor’s tomorrow. She keeps getting sick and it worries me,” she said as if Bellamy never said anything about the new neighbour. Bellamy’s smile faded from his lips. He knew that his mum loved him, but sometimes he got the feeling that she cared more about Octavia than him. He understood it, Octavia was only a little baby, so of course she was going to need more support than him. But he missed being close to his mum. He missed the times where he'd come home and tell her about her day and she'd be really interested.   
Robert, Aurora’s boyfriend of six months turned his head around to face Bellamy. A warm smile was shown on his face. “That’s good you like the new neighbour. Did you have a lot of fun?”   
Bellamy grinned in response. He was good at cheering him up. Bellamy hoped that Robert would stay with his mum for a long time, but with all the arguing that happened, he knew he probably wouldn’t. He knew he should probably be a ‘realist’ about it, but he still was hoping. “We had a whole lot of fun,” he confirmed. “Did you guys know that Geometry isn’t Science?”   
Aurora chuckled before offering her son a warm looking smile. “I did,” she nodded her head. “Did Clarke tell you that?”   
“Yep," Bellamy nodded as he glanced at his mum. He was very proud to have a friend who had so many amazing facts to share. “She is really really smart. I bet she’ll will be a scientist when she’s a adult.”   
“That’s great honey,” Aurora smiled, before stopping the conversation and continuing her conversation about Octavia’s health. 

An hour later Bellamy laid tucked in bed, his eyes wide open, listening to his mum and Robert arguing. The sound of them screaming at each other brought a frown to his face, especially when he could hear that the person they were arguing about was him.   
Bellamy sighed before climbing out of his bed, wearing his SpiderMan Pajamas. He moved to the window and saw Clarke through her window directly across from his. She was calmly reading a book with a small, content smile. Bellamy kneeled down before resting his arms on the window sill. He watched her for a few minutes as she was so calming.


End file.
